Something I Need
by mintje
Summary: Pria 32 tahun yang hidup sendiri. Tak ada orang yang mengiginkanya karena sifat emosionalnya, namun bagaimana jika tiba-tiba ada gadis cantik dan manis seperti Hyuuga Hinata yang datang mengacaukan kehidupnya dan mengaku-ngaku sebagai isterinya?


**Makasih banget** **streetfordx****, ****Chess sakura****, ****, ****kayyashima****, ****AnimeAnimonstaR****, ****Chimunk-NHL****, ****blackschool**, burritown, Guest, Setetes embun, Uciha ryu'tto, **engel beitrage****, ****Hayati JeWon**, linna, Guest . Sangat dihargai untuk reviewnya, apalagi masukanya. :)

**Naruto** by **Masashi Kishimoto**

**Something I Need **by **Mint**

Warning: AU, typo, OOC, EYD berantakan.

Summary: Pria 32 tahun yang hidup sendiri. Tak ada orang yang mengiginkanya karena sifat emosionalnya, namun bagaimana jika tiba-tiba ada gadis cantik dan manis seperti Hyuuga Hinata yang datang mengacaukan kehidupnya dan mengaku-ngaku sebagai isterinya?

.

.

.

"Kau lari sepuluh keliling!"

Teriak suara bariton yang mengema digedung olahraga itu. Telunjuknya mengarah pada siswa yang membeku mendengar perintahnya. Pemuda dengan rambut jingkrak yang tidak terima itu segera memperotesnya.

"Heee! Tapi _Sensei _aku—" dibawah tatapan tajam senseinya itu ia langsung menciut. Suaranya seakan menyusut tak bisa ia keluarkan. "Apa aku harus menambahkanya menjadi duapuluh?" kali ini nada suaranya rendah namun penuh dengan ketajaman.

"_Ha'i_!" Konohamaru, namanya, segera berbalik dan berlari tunggang langgang. Ia mendecih melihat _Sensei_nya itu kembali berteriak-teriak pada teman-teman sekelasnya yang segera kembali men-_drabble _bola yang sempat terhenti karena menatap pemuda berambut cokelat yang terlambat dua menit itu iba.

Setiap orang di sekolah ini pasti akan setuju bahwa saat pelajaran olahraga adalah neraka karena dua jam akan terasa lebih lama berlangsung dengan semua kegiatan yang melelahkan. Alih-alih menyegarkan dan menyehatkan tubuh, malah terasa seperti siksaan karena setelah olahraga para siswa akan mengeluhkan tubuhnya yang terasa sakit atau pegal-pegal. Namun disisi lain surga bagi para siswi, melihat paras rupawan senseinya yang garang dengan bulir keringat yang meluncur pelan dari pelipisnya serta kulit cokelat eksotis yang terpapar matahari seakan memberi kesan seksi padanya, terlebih ketika wajah itu menunjukan raut seriusnya yang menambah daya tarik. Tapi sayangnya, semua itu tertutupi oleh peringainya yang mudah marah dan garang dan mengintimidasi.

Yah, Naruto Uzumaki. _Sensei_ paling _killer_ di Konoha High School. Ia tidak akan segan-segan menendang siapa saja yang berbuat salah dalam pelajaranya. Terlambat adalah kesalahan yang paling fatal, itu yang dilakukan Konohamaru dan ia harus menanggung akibatnya.

"Kalian Beruntung! Hidup ditanggung orangtua, tidak perlu capek-capek nyari duit seperti pegamen jalanan. Jika begini saja mengeluh, kalian lebih rendah dari pengamen. Kalian tahu, kalian itu hanya beban bagi orang tua. Belajar tidak cukup untuk menyenangkan mereka. Kalian harus disiplin, kerja keras, tahan banting. Ngerti?!" manik safirnya yang dingin memandang tajam siswa-siswanya yang menunduk takut dan tidak mengerti akan ucapanya berusaha disembunyikan. Kata-kata yang menusuk dan mengejek itu sudah biasa diterima ditelinga para siswa.

Naruto berbalikan badanya, hingga hanya belakang tubuhnya yang dapat dilihat. "Satu hal yang penting, kalian tidak butuh seseorang untuk membuat kalian maju. Membuat kalian berdiri dan membuat kalian bahagia. Cukup kita sendiri."

Dan itu adalah pemikiran yang menyedihkan dan empat satu siswa dibelakangnya hanya menatap punggung tegap itu prihatin.

Ia tahu kata-kata itu omong kosong dan Naruto Uzumaki terlalu percaya diri untuk tidak mengakuinya.

.

Ruang guru itu sunyi senyap, hanya ada Naruto yang mejanya berada paling sudut dengan suara gesekan buku yang sesekali ia buka. Jarum pendek menunjuk angka lima tepat pada jam dinding bercat putih itu. Naruto meliriknya sejenak, ia harusnya sudah pulang empat puluh menit yang lalu, bukan malah berkutat dengan buku tebal yang dipegangnya.

Ternyata menjadi guru olah raga bukanlah pekerjaan yang mudah seperti kelihatanya karena bukan hanya kemampuan fisik yang diandalkan, tetapi otak juga dipakai. Konsentrasinya sedikit buyar ketika decitan kursi besi terdengar, menganggu telinganya. Ia mendecih kesal.

Naruto nyaris bersumpah serapah jika saja sebuah tepukan ringan tidak menyapa bahunya. Sedikit terkejut dengan suara kering familiar, perasaan marahnya segera menguap entah kemana setelah melihat orang didepanya."Naruto, kau tidak pulang?" si pirang tidak lekas menjawab, dia malah menatapnya seperti orang bodoh yang berjalan melewatinya dengan santai.

Gadis itu menoleh lalu memutar matanya bosan, mendapati Naruto yang masih belum beranjak dari kursinya. "Aku pulang!" katanya lalu melengos pergi.

"Hei!" Naruto yang sempat terdiam segera membereskan buku-bukunya yang berserakan diatas meja, gerakanya yang rusuh membuat beberapa buku terjatuh ke lantai.

"Sakura tunggu!"

Karena hanya didepan orang-orang tertentu seperti gadis berambut merah muda itu ia akan meninggalkan segala sisi buruknya. Sikap baik yang langka ditunjukan pada khalayak dan senyum yang menghias indah pada bibirnya itu jarang sekali terlihat, tapi hanya dialah, Naruto tidak keberatan.

.

Naruto membuka pintu pagarnya dengan semangat, saking semangatnya gagang pintu kayunya sampai terlepas. Ah, pintunya memang sudah reyot dan tua, ia harus memperbaikinya besok, batinya. Ia tersenyum ketika biasanya ia akan mengumpat pada hal-hal sepele yang tak sesuai perkiraan. Mungkin itu efek Sakura yang menerima ajakanya pulang bersama.

Setelah di depan pintu, Naruto mengeluarkan kunci. Namun betapa terkejutnya dia ketika pintu itu terbuka begitu saja.

Harus ada sesuatu yang salah disini. Apa kunci rumahnya juga rusak?

Tanpa basa-basi, ia segera masuk kedalam rumahnya yang kecil setelah membawa tongkat bisbol ditanganya untuk berjaga-jaga. Naruto mengedarkan pandanganya waspada, kondisi rumahnya tidak berubah, masih sama seperti yang ia tinggalkan. Ia memeriksa satu-persatu ruangan dalam keadaan gelap karena lampu yang belum ia nyalakan.

Ia menyapu keringat dipelipisnya dengan punggung tangan. Dirasa tidak ada yang perlu lagi dikhawatirkan, Naruto tiba-tiba mendengar sesuatu dari arah dapur. Naruto baru sadar, ia melewatkan dapur untuk diperiksa. Pemukul bisbol yang kebetulan tergeletak didepan rumah bawah jendela kembali siap ditanganya, ia berjalan dengan pelan, mengendap-endap.

Mengintip dari balik dinding ia dapat melihat seluet seseorang dengan rambut acak-acakan panjang tergerai—se-seseorang? Naruto menelan salivanya sulit, tanpa sadar kakinya gemetar. Tidak seharusnya ia takut, Naruto seorang pria dewasa yang tidak percaya hal-hal mistis yang tak masuk akal seperti... yah, yang seperti itu. Ia menggangkat tongkat keatas berniat memukulnya dari belakang. Jarak mereka begitu dekat sampai saat 'orang' tersebut tiba-tiba berbalik tanpa ia sangka, 'orang' itu menubruk dadanya.

Mereka berpandangan lama... cukup lama... hingga teriakan berlebihan Naruto menghentikanya.

"SETAN~!" kemudian pria itu tergeletak tak sadarkan diri.

.

Naruto membuka sedikit kelopak matanya yang semula tertutup. Ia mengerjap, berusaha beradaptasi dengan intensitas cahaya terang lampu yang masuk kedalam matanya. Saat suara halus menggusik telinganya, ia sedikit terperanjat lalu segera menoleh kesamping, mendapati seorang yang ia pikir hantu itu adalah gadis cantik yang tersenyum menahan tawa kearahnya. "H-hai! A-apa kau merasa baikan?"

Alisnya menekuk tajam. Butuh waktu untuknya memproses keadaan. Mencerna apa yang tengah terjadi padanya. Menyadari bahwa gadis manis didepanya ia adalah orang asing. Ia tersentak, dengan cepat merubah posisinya yang ternyata masih terlentang tak elit di lantai dapur menjadi terduduk. Memori otaknya kembali memutar kejadian dimana ia pingsan membuatnya marah—malu. "Siapa kau?" tanyanya dengan nada yang tinggi.

Apa dia pencuri? Atau jangan-jangan... orang jahat?

Tapi entah kenapa, hati kecilnya bersuara untuk tidak mewaspadai keberadaanya hingga Naruto menggabaikan tongkat bisbol disampingnya.

Tak kunjung mendapat respon dari gadis berambut lavender yang berjongkok dihadapanya itu, Naruto mengertakan giginya berusaha menjaga emosinya. "Bagaimana kau bisa masuk kesini?—" Hinata tak memberi jawaban verbal, hanya tanganya yang terangkat menunjukan sebuah kunci kecil tergantung disela-sela jari.

Tunggu—Hanya satu orang yang punya kunci duplikat rumah ini dan orang aneh didepanya ini jelas bukan pemiliknya. Mengerti akan tampilan raut Naruto, Hinata menjelaskan. "Ini milik Kushina-_bachan_, magsudku Kaasan, tapi dia memberikan ini padaku."

"Ini mimpi buruk!" Naruto mengerang, ia berjalan menuju kamarnya mencari ponsel untuk menghubungi ibunya, namun terhenti karena gadis itu terus mengikutinya dari dari belakang. Urat pelipisnya menegang. Naruto benci mengulang pertanyaan."Siapa kau, ha? Dan kenapa aku harus percaya?!" jelas suaranya tak bersahabat.

"Keluar dari rumahku sebelum aku menelepon polisi! Masa bodoh tentang kunci atau apapun, aku tidak peduli~! Keluar dari rumahku sekarang!" Naruto menarik paksa pergelangan tangan putihnya dan berjalan cepat menuju pintu depan.

Gadis itu gelagapan. "T-tapi... ta-tapi tunggu!" gadis itu melepaskan cengkraman Naruto dalam sekali sentakan. Langkah mereka seketika terhenti. "Lihat!" Naruto menoleh kebelakang dan begitu terkejut melihat gadis itu kembali menunjuk tangan kanannya, lebih tepatnya jari manisnya yang terpasang sebuah cincin putih berkilau yang sangat dikenal Naruto dan demi apapun, Ia baru menyadari gadis itu memakainya.

"A-aku Hyuuga Hinata dan tidak seharusnya seorang suami berprilaku kasar pada istrinya."

.

.

.

~TBC~

Hohohooooooo... apa kabar? Akhirnya punya waktu luang buat nulis. Aku tahu temanya pasaran, tapi aku selalu suka banget sama fic-fic kayak gini, seriusan! Nah, gimana menurut kamu?

Moga dapat menghibur ya ficnya. Makasih yang udah mau nyempetin baca.

Oke, jangan malas review ya! Review apapun sangat dihargai.—ditunggu—

Keep stay cool NHL. ;)

Kamis, 19/02/15


End file.
